1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a medium access control (MAC) protocol of a wireless local area network (WLAN), and more particularly, to a method of simultaneously transmitting data by at least two apparatuses in an overlapping basic service set (BSS) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a developing wireless local area network (WLAN) environment, a service area of an access point, a basic service set (BSS) may overlap another BSS of another access point. The foregoing example may also be referred to as, for example, an overlapped BSS (OBSS). The OBSS may cause degradation in transmission efficiency of the BSS.